The prisoner
by darksider82
Summary: Harry in Azkaban and Poseidon, Hades realize they've got an extremely powerful demigod child. HP/PJ with slight Ghost Rider
1. Unlawfully Imprisoned

The prisoner

Chapter one: Unlawfully imprisoned

Harry was eating breakfast in the Great Hall at Hogwarts in his fifth year, in fact fifth year had only just started and it was three weeks in when everything went from bad to worse. Harry was sitting next to the quidditch team discussing potential practise times when the doors were flung open and in marched Cornelius Fudge and a six man auror party.

"Harry Potter you are under arrest for the murder of Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley and Dudley Dursley." Silence came immediately after a cascade of knives and forks hit the floor and tables. "You may have the chance to a lawyer and you may remain silent for everything you say may be used against you as evidence in a court of law." Announced Fudge smugly. Harry groaned as the charges were filed against him.

Triple murders of his last relatives, "What was the wand used?" He asked tentatively "11inches Holly with a Phoenix Tail feather." Harry paled "When?" "Last night." Katie gasped and grabbed Harry's hand "You were with me. We didn't take our wands as we were hanging out on the Gryffindor Balcony." Harry nodded. "So how do you plead?" Mocked Dawlish.

Seizing his tremendous amount of courage Harry stood up and withdrew his wand "I plead not guilty and let's get this over with." This result surprised everyone. They had expected Harry to plead not guilty but they had expected a bit of a struggle. Harry let Kingsley slap the magic suppressing cuffs on him but to everyone's surprise they broke. On went another pair and it happened again.

Instead the aurors grabbed Harry and frog marched him to a portkey and whisked him away. The aurors were taken by surprise as Harry hit the ground and crumpled like a sack of shit after landing with the portkey. "Never learnt how to use those or floo." He grumbled getting the stern aurors to grin.

They slung him in a cell, but whisked him away three quarters of an hour later. Harry then found himself back in courtroom one. Harry and zoned out and listened to the farce of the judge and jury. His heart sank when Hermione testified against him and broke when almost everyone he knew did the same. Ron, Neville, Fred, George and the rest of the quidditch team testified for Harry's innocence Katie even revealing things about his home life that he had begged to keep quiet but to no avail.

"We the ministry of magic find you guilty. As you are a minor we cannot sentence you to the Dementors kiss or execution by the veil so we give you three lifetimes in maximum security in Azkaban prison all your possessions will be handed over to Gringotts and they will look after them if you're innocent or use them if you're guilty. May Merlin watch over you." With that the Dementors swept in and grabbed Harry and began to drag him out. "Katie, I love you. Fudge you're going to reap what you sow"

Meanwhile in the Underworld and in Atlantis Poseidon, Hades and Hectate awoke with a start they had felt the desperation of a brand new demigod being dragged to a literal hell on Earth. Poseidon vapour travelled to Hades and Hectate. "Brother, Lady Hectate I've felt another Demigod child of mine being dragged into a hell on earth. Hades stared at Poseidon "How can Harry Potter be your child because I was with one Lily Evans Potter as well." The brothers stared at each other and began to laugh "Oh boy, Harry Potter is the Son of both of us, this means he'll have double the powers of a normal demigod and both our weaknesses."

Hectate chipped into the conversation "Harry Potter is also blessed by me. With him in jail, we can easily spirit him away and train him up. Olympus knows we need all the Demigods we can get." At that the two Olympians grinned. What they didn't know was that the Potters, Evans and Black Lines had joined in Harry Potter unleashing the Power of the Ghost Rider. Except Harry Potter had his soul.


	2. Hidden Training

The prisoner

Chapter two: Hidden training

(A/N First of all I just want to apologise to Lily fans for making her seem like ****. She's not, it basically like this. James was possessed by Hades because James a descendant of Hades and sterile thus making James potent. Poseidon's genes were repressed in the Evan's line so Poseidon blessed Lily that her offspring will be a demigod. Hades and Poseidon didn't know that each other were tinkering with James and Lily)

The time passed slowly as Harry lost track of the days, he didn't know what day it was or the time. He was alone he had no mail. Day by day he could feel all the good dreams and memories being taken away by the Dementors. The magic suppressors in his cell made it worse. Every night Voldemort's cold maniacal laughter echoed throughout his mind.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts house unity had fractured and that included internally. Ravenclaw house was split about Harry's motives they had concluded Harry may have hated his relatives but wouldn't want them dead despite their less than friendly and civil towards him. Hufflepuff believed that it was time Harry got what was coming to him (they still believed Harry killed Cedric)

By far the worst house was Gryffindor, Hermione and Ginny had managed to twist everyone's view of Harry against the eight people still loyal to him. As a result Gryffindor had dropped out of the quidditch cup, fighting to keep a hold of any points anyone won. It was actually Slytherin who were the most together out of the houses. They knew Harry Potter would kill but not murder.

Harry felt a cold creeping disturbance in his cell, spinning around with the intent of incapacitatation but the figure merely laughed and turned intangible. "Nice punch young one. I am Hades God of the Dead and one of your fathers." Harry stared at the God, "My father is James Potter." Hades nodded "He is, but thanks to me you were born. You're also a son of Poseidon through some blessing and screwed up genetics but then again that is Poseidon. Anyhow Hectate has blessed you whatever the hell that means. Basically I've come to break you free and train you to be a demigod."

For the first time in what was actually three months Harry grinned and his eyes that were normally glowing emerald that turned dull forest green almost black began to glitter. He wouldn't be the same again "Lead on. Get me out of here." As Hades took him through the shadows Harry turned to the cell "Fuck you Wizarding world, I'm out of here."

Harry landed in a black onyx mansion, and passed out due to lack of sleep and edible food. Harry slowly woke up and after several skeletons pointing him into the dining room he found Hades, three women who must have been Persephone, Demeter and Hectate respectively and finally a man in a Bermuda shirt and big shorts who could only have been Poseidon.

Three weeks had passed since Harry had began his training regime he sent weekly coded letters to Katie via a transport spell designed by Hectate who taught him how to wield wandless magic to everyone's surprise Harry had quickly nailed all the spells that were taught at Hogwarts, Beauxbaton, Durmstrang in the last century (which was about 3000 standard spells and additional 400 per school)

Harry quickly found himself adapt at twin sword wielding not willing to be out done Poseidon and Hades both commissioned two four foot blades tailored to his hands and charmed to be ever comfortable and out of celestial bronze and stygian iron.

The brothers then commissioned a fine set of stygian bronze plate armour. Harry now practised day in and day out with two swords, no swords and armour whilst harnessing his demigodlian gifts, it was after one tense training session when Harry went through another transformation. Harry began emitting steam from his fingers and then his body as he began to turn bright red and then his body erupted into flames searing away his flesh leaving him in his clothes as skeleton.

"Lord Hades!" He shouted out his voice sounded more demonic, Hades was shocked at the sight of Harry as he ran into the room. After a brief discussion it was concluded that Harry's titled would be the Wraith King and Prince of the Sea, after visiting the forges Harry was given an enchanted chain which was two metres long and could extend up to five metres plus it could form a spear or throwing knives.

After the five month stint of training, Hades transported Harry back to his cell "Harry you can break out whenever you wish. Track down the soul pieces of Thomas Marvolo Riddle your half-brother and then come to America and please try and destroy Riddle AFTER you become sixteen because there is a prophecy about a one mine or my brothers children being the saviour or destroyer of Olympus. I'd rather it was none of my children but I want my name to be clean and praised instead of being reviled." Harry nodded and hugged his father and did the same to Poseidon and Hectate. With that he walked into the shadows and disappeared.

The two sons of Kronos and Hectate smirked "Half-Bloods, Monsters, Death Eaters beware the Wraith Storm King is on the loose and he knows no limits." They intoned before Poseidon going back to Atlantis and Hades and Hectate returning to the council of the dead to carry on the tedious job of judging the deceased that never seemed to end.

The joy about being locked in the darkest part of Azkaban was that no-one visited the cell. So Harry hadn't been missed and when the routine check came they found him asleep, but they didn't notice the smirk on his face.


	3. Azkaban Falls

The prisoner

Chapter three: Azkaban falls

It was a thorough routine check of every single cell in Azkaban, Fudge had surprisingly just kept his position because of new evidence proving Harry innocent had been revealed, but Fudge had quickly destroyed the irreplaceable evidence thus making it impossible for Harry to be released, hence why Fudge had came today to gloat over his victory of the boy-who-lived.

"Well, well, well prisoner 666 one Potter, James Harold a triple lifer." Said Fudge like he was greeting an old friend, Harry sat up and stared blankly at Fudge before lying down again. "I know what you've done Minister. I don't care, I will be freed. Tell me do you dream Minister?" Fudge dismissed the majority of his guards but kept two and Dumbledore just in case Harry did something stupid. "How do you mean Mr. Potter? What do you mean by do I dream?" Harry smiled a cryptic smile and spoke again "Because Fudge a storm is coming that you've managed to cover up. The reason I ask because every day you bullshit to your readers for one more day in that office of corruption in an equally corrupted government is another stain on your soul, another stain for me to burn. When I ask you do you dream? I mean how clean is your conscious and your soul?"

Fudge stared at the teenager facing him, face hidden in the shadows. "I dream of long walks with my family and big celebrations of my achievements. What do you dream Mr. Potter? Out of curiosity?" Harry smiled the same cryptic grin but seemed more sinister coming from the deathly pale boy "I wish I could dream. I dream to dream of having a family. What I dream are nightmares. These nightmares are VERY real, I know that the Department of Mysteries was raided but it failed. I know Saint Mungo's was attacked and the hospital lost several dozen patients. I know for a fact you hid this from the world. Tonight Tom Riddle WILL attack and Azkaban WILL fall."

Fudge snorted and left, Dumbledore nodded and filed away Harry's statements "Dumbledore...Tell Katie, I'm coming home." Dumbledore turned around and saw Harry making his way over, Dumbledore nodded and made sure no-one was looking hugged Harry and slid Harry's wand up his sleeve. "Filched it off Dawlish, now you have it." Dumbledore whispered Harry grinned at his old headmaster. "Professor, whatever you hear about me killing Death Eaters, I'm sorry about it but I have my orders." Dumbledore shrugged not believing Harry's statement. Oh how very wrong Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was.

That night a wicked storm whipped up, the wind howled through the cracks in the fortifications, the waves dashed themselves up the vertical black onyx walls and thunder boomed across the sky as the lightning crackled wildly. 'Someone's pissed of the Sky Lord.' Harry thought. Then his scar began to twitch and it gradually began to burn as he felt the aura of death very similar to him and Hades but older and much more sickly. It was Voldemort. Voldemort was standing right outside Azkaban watching as Lucius Malfoy, Antonin Dolohov and Bellatrix Lestrange cut down the six man auror guard at the entrance with six killing curses. "Free everyone. Kill those who won't follow us." Voldemort commanded , he then drew his wand and with a complicated rustic chant discharged a black bolt of magic which obliterated the wards surrounding Azkaban prison.

Voldemort and the twenty Death Eaters not including his three inner circle rushed into the prison. Aurors and Death Eaters fell where they duelled, Voldemort relished in the destruction, with casual flicks of his wand and hand almost as if conducting an orchestra sprung doors of prisoners who rushed the Aurors. He dodged as an Aurors blasting curse shattered three skulls spraying blood, bone and brain matter all over the floor. Harry heard the oncoming attack, and grinned demonically.

"Αλλαγή!" Harry snapped and his raggedy clothing transformed into black jeans, black boots, black t-shirt and a leather jacket. Harry then held his hands out and incanted "Χάρος Και Ανεμοστρόβιλος!" His two custom made double bladed swords appeared which he slung into sheathes across his back. Harry turned to the door flicked his hand and it was reduced to molten slag "Αλυσίδα και καραμπίνα!" As the words left his mouth his two metre chain appeared wrapped around his chest between his two swords and his shotgun near his spine with a final shout of "Πλάκα τοποθέτησης μαστού!" His black breastplate appeared on him. Feeling the evil souls in the prison Harry shifted into his Ghost Rider form.

(Αλλαγή – Change  
Χάρος Και Ανεμοστρόβιλος – Reaper and Maelstrom  
Αλυσίδα και καραμπίνα- Chain and Shotgun  
Πλάκα τοποθέτησης μαστού- Breastplate)

Harry walked into the corridor, "STOP!" Shouted a young Death Eater running towards him, without breaking step, Harry unsheathed his black sword and calmly decapitated the young initiate without a thought. The boy's head came clean off his shoulders and his soul was dragged screaming into Harry's sword and into the underworld. Harry turned the corner and ran across three Death Eaters "Desodius!" "Avada Kedavra!" "Crucio!" shouted the Death Eaters, the Harry tilted his head out of the way of the rotting curse, ducked the killing curse and staggered backwards from the torture curse.

Unslinging his chain, he created a dagger tip, making a large whooping circle he suddenly threw it with pinpoint accuracy at one of Death Eaters stomach below his heart "GET OVER HERE!" Harry growled then yanked the Death Eater towards him and effortlessly picked him up. "Look into my eyes. Your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent feel their pain." The Death Eater screamed as his soul was burnt out, afterwards Harry chucked the carcass into the wall. The other two Death Eaters paled, shit themselves and tried to run only to be run through by two swords.

With methodical progress, Harry walked through the layers of Azkaban, administering his rather brutal marshal law on all those who fired a spell at him. Three aurors were vaporised into ash by a rather powerful hell-fire blast from his hand. Another three were cloven clean in two, two from head to toe and another through the middle. Harry had a brief duel with Voldemort, it consisted of six killing curses, a demon fire and several omega class elemental spells to cause Voldemort to scram like a rat.

Harry laughed darkly as he surveyed the carnage and the ghosts around him "Spirits of the dead come to me and enter the netherealm to be judged." At his command the ghosts entered his swords and made his way to the underworld. Harry walked out of the prison and ran through the shadows and materialised in the shadows of an oak tree overlooking Azkaban. Grabbing his demigod powers of geokinesis and fault lines (curtesey of Hades) Harry concentrated on the bedrock of Azkaban, then applying his powers of Earthquake the bedrock began to shake. All along the fault line near Azkaban began to shake and break apart.

A mass crack of apparation echoed through the forest as the Minister, Madame Bones and various personnel ran to the cliff side and watched as Azkaban cracked and fell away into the ocean. "Merlin...what fiend can do this?" they spun when they heard the demonic laughter and saw a burning skeleton walking towards them. "Drop your wands before something kicks off." The aurors did as they were commanded. "An exceptionally powerful wizard with raw power or an Earth mage also known as an Earth Elemental and the possibility of a demigod." With that Harry vanished in a burst of hellfire leaving shell shocked ministry members behind.

In the earth was a note, which said 'I WARNED YOU THIS WOULD HAPPEN!' "What am I going to do?" Murmured Fudge to himself "How about coming clean Minister." Said Madame Bones.


	4. Returns and Confessions

The prisoner

Chapter four: Returns and confessions

Harry appeared on the edge of a town, still in his ghost rider form. "Need a ride." He murmured, he then noticed a bunch of punks with motorbikes mugging three girls. "Give us your money, keys and valuables and maybe we'll let you live." They mocked, Harry let out a demonic roar as he ran at them.

"What the FUCK!" Screamed one of the punks who pulled out a knife and foolishly tried to stab Harry, who swivelled out of the way and punched the kid in the ribs, the kid lunged again only this time he and Harry weren't as lucky, Harry grunted as the knife slid into his shoulder, and the boy wasn't because Harry picked up by the scruff of his jacket and visibly slammed him into the window of the nearby nightclub the girls were visiting. Using his penance stare at burning the soul out of the boy, the others had scarpered.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He growled at the girls who quickly gave him money which nodded in thanks to, saw a motorbike that belonged to one of the boys. "Where am I?" He asked, "In Glasgow what's it to you?" Harry nodded and got on the bike which suddenly changed into a stygian silver with hellfire wheels and a skull near the handle bars (ghost rider's bike) and took off down the streets sending cars into shops and causing the mail boxes and street lamps to twist and melt.

Harry gunned the bike right out of Glasgow, then extending his senses looking for mass saturation of magic, and after locating one he sped off heading towards Loch Lomond, by now it was getting close to midnight when his power was strongest, reaching into the shadows Harry sped up his form flickering from visible to invisible as he roared past Lomond and banked sharply almost pitching himself off his bike.

Harry then saw the little quaint town of Hogsmeade, shifting into his human form he rode into the town with his face covered and made his way onto Hogwarts grounds via shadow walking. Suddenly the alarms were tripped and Albus Dumbledore followed by the teachers ran out to face the intruder, "You shall not pass." Commanded Dumbledore in a way that made Harry understand exactly why Voldemort feared him. Harry slowly lowered his hoody "Hey Professors, I just wanted to get my possessions and leave."

Dumbledore stared at the young man in front of him, Harry had always been pale but he now looked like a ghost, he was tall and slender he was basically a carbon copy of Tom Riddle when he was younger except Harry had a haunted look in his eyes. "Of course you can. However we may have a new minister." Harry grinned and walked into Hogwarts. "As I trust you Professor I need you to look after some things." Dumbledore nodded and was surprised when Harry pulled two swords, a shotgun and a length of chain off his back "Gryffindor Tower. Someone is dying to meet you, password is Caput Draconis."

Harry walked along the corridors of Hogwarts, he was used to being under his invisibility cloak exploring this castle, but now without it he felt vulnerable more so than normal, so as a result he stuck to the shadows almost vanishing in them, never before was he so greatful for his power over shadows he ghosted past the prefects, pausing only to tip a suit of armour on Ron and Hermione (rather Hermione more than anyone.) He eventually made it to the portrait hole, pulling up his hood he entered the room.

Harry entered the common room and lowered his hood, the result was instantaneous, Katie burst into tears and literally flung herself into his arms where he pulled her in and held her close. "I told you, I'd come back to you." He whispered tears in his eyes. Katie ran her hands down his chest "You've lost weight and are far too skinny." Harry smirked coldly "Blame the fucking minister." Gradually the Gryffindor welcomed Harry back into the fold with open arms. "People, I'm only here tonight and I'll be gone in the morning." The students nodded "But you will sit with us at breakfast won't you?" Asked a small first year girl. Harry spun and dropped down to face her "Little one, one thing you need to know about me. I always aim to shock. So yes for the shock factor I will."

Meanwhile in Courtroom one, Minister Fudge had been forced into the chair and veritiserum had been poured onto his tongue despite his violent protests that he had done nothing wrong. Madame Bones was pissed off, not only had there been a shamble of justice not all the evidence had been collected and the evidence that had been was destroyed.

"Name?" "Cornelius Oswald Fudge."  
"Age?" "53."  
"Occupation?" "Minister of Magic."  
"Did you know Harry Potter was innocent." "Yes." This simple answer rocked the Wizengamot to the core, their minister knew someone was innocent and yet they chucked him in Azkaban. Unperturbed Madame Bones carried on.

"Why did you destroy the evidence?" "I was required to. I didn't want anyone to know until my Lord had taken over." This perked the interest of the Wizengamot.  
"Are you a Death Eater?" "Yes and proud to be one."  
Madame Bones sucked in a breath and after quickly conferring with the Wizengamot "We the Wizengamot deem you guilty and sentence you to death. In the water prison." With that the gravel came down and the Aurors dragged him away.

The last everyone saw of Fudge was that he was in a Perspex box, blindfolded with magical suppressor cuffs on his wrists sinking into the Atlantic Ocean. Meanwhile over a thousand miles away in a nice comfy cabin that resembled under the sea a boy awoke sharply.

At first glance this boy looked exactly like Harry Potter by the similar build and hair. However his tanned complexion separated him entirely. Another thing that Harry and this boy had similar were the same emerald eyes. This boy's name was Percy Jackson. (Percy will play a bigger role later on) "Strange vision. Need to tell Chiron." Percy murmured before falling asleep again.

Harry woke up in the common room with Katie curled up next to him. 'What a night.' Harry thought killed Olympus knows how many death eaters, aurors and guilty people, flattened Azkaban and I have other siblings.' Katie groaned and found herself looking at the well muscled chest of her boyfriend. "Harry you okay?" She asked after kissing him on the lips. That was Katie always thinking others before herself and helping when she could despite being dyslexic.

Harry didn't respond straight away "Not really. Just found out that there's more to me than meets the eye, after I'm done with Riddle, someone needs me to sort some shit out in America." He gave a cold smirk at this leaving Katie confused. "Riddle do you mean Voldemort?" Harry stared at the brunette chaser. "Yeah...How?" Katie grinned "Daddy's an American auror, mummy is a healer. Told me to not to fear his name." Harry grinned a heartfelt smile he finally had someone to confide in.

"Katie.." He began wrapping his arms around her and rolling them both to their feet "I need you to keep a secret for me." Katie stared at him "What do you mean?" Harry thought "What would you say if I told you Greek Mythology was real?" Katie grinned and laughed a laugh that made Harry grin "I'd say you would have to prove it." Harry smirked "I can show you my swords I got from my godly parents." Katie stared at him "You're a god?" Harry shook his head "Demi. Technically I shouldn't exist but that's a story for later. I'll show you my powers and please whatever you do DON'T say any sort of mythology beings around me because they would love to nom nom my face."

Soon enough the rest of the house woke up for breakfast and everyone could barely keep their faces straight. Harry walked alongside Katie but unfortunately they passed into the shadows and when Katie turned around Harry had been replaced by a skeleton. Harry moved out of the shadows and spun Katie to him, "One of my other powers. I see evil and in that form I'm invulnerable to most things. I can control it but it's difficult. However grab my hand and I'll shadow travel us to the great hall." Sensing an adventure Katie gripped Harry's hand they ran into the shadows and emerged outside the great hall. Katie was panting from the exhilaration, Harry looked like he wanted to drop dead "First time took a person."

"One of my parents on the Olympian side is Hades and the other is Poseidon. Apparently I'm double the strength of my two brothers Perseus and Nico but I have extreme almost fatal loyalty and an ability to hold a grudge. The pair entered and more screams erupted, but these were ones of celebrations rather than fear. Harry helped himself to bacon, eggs, sausages, muffins, beans and baps. That was when he saw the paper.

"_**DEATH EATERS FREE AND DEAD! AZKABAN DESTROYED! FUDGE DISMISSED AND HARRY POTTER INNOCENT!" **_  
Harry read as he bit through a sausage, bacon and egg sandwich which was summoned from his hands by a grinning Katie. "I want it. No food like stolen food from your boyfriend. Let's see the paper?" Harry handed her the paper. "YOU'RE FREE!" With that Katie launched herself over the table and wrapped her arms around him. Everyone cheered as easily the most reclusive boy had a girlfriend, down the far end of the table Hermione scowled. "I'll prove you're guilty Potter. I'll prove it."


	5. Percy Finds Out

The prisoner

Chapter six: Percy finds out

Percy woke up the next morning shaking, he had the most disturbed night's sleep ever. First of all he had discovered he had another sibling but one of tremendous power and he was older. He needed to alert Chiron. With that he left his cabin and dashed towards the big house at a flat out sprint.

Chiron had just walked out of the big house when he saw Percy hurtling towards him. Chiron couldn't help but remember just how much Percy resembled his father and his two deceased brothers Theseus and Orion "What can I do for you Percy?" He asked after grabbing Percy in mid run and placing him in a chair. "Chiron, I have a new brother...Do you know anything about Wizards?" Chiron stared at Percy dumbfounded. "Wizards are descendants of Hectate the goddess of magic and change. They use a focus called a wand which looks like a stick." Percy nodded then Chiron asked about the brother.

"Can you describe him for me?" Percy cast his mind back to the dream "He was tall around six foot, black hair, pale. I mean ghostly pale. Thin bony thin wore ragged jeans, black boots and trench coat. His eyes were just like mine. His name was Harry or something. But the thing I heard him say to some girl called Katie that he had two Olympian parents and one of them is my dad and the other I'd guess is Lord Hades."

Chiron paled and did the three fingered claw gesture "Di Immortals...Zeus had better not find out because he will be extremely ANGRY!" Percy nodded and sent a prayer to Lord Hades and Poseidon to keep Harry safe from Lord Zeus. By now the sun had risen and it was time for breakfast, Percy trudged along to breakfast where he bumped into Annabeth who was giving him the cold shoulder because of a mission she and Clarisse Le Rou Daughter of Ares were working on.

"How'd ya sleep Seaweed Brain?" Asked Annabeth tucking her blonde hair behind her ears "Had another dream of another Demigod." Annabeth inhaled her sausage down her windpipe "What! What kind of Demigod Big three or not." Percy looked around "Double Big Three. Name's Harry or something, son Poseidon and Hades. Really powerful and child of Hectate." Annabeths eyes widened "We need to tell..." "Chiron or the gods preferably not the gods and I've already told Chiron." Whispered Percy savagely.

Percy and Annabeth went to their activities which were masters archery and beginners swordplay respectively, Percy couldn't concentrate he now had a half brother albeit an elder brother and Nico Di Angelo stalking him for revenge, Percy managed to teach the lesson before heading to his cabin only to find Poseidon sitting on a bunk bed. "Father." Said Percy bowing slightly, Poseidon grinned "Percy I know you're worried about Harry, but you need to understand DON'T seek him out he has enough on his plate without a second prophesy hanging above him."

Percy stared at his father "Harry has a prophesy already?" Poseidon nodded grimly "Hades is really pissed off with one of his other offspring thus set mine and his aka Harry on him. Orders are to destroy his brother ASAP but hopefully AFTER becoming sixteen." Percy smirked at this, Poseidon hugged him before ascending to his godly form and disappearing.

" Percy we have capture the flag in a bit." Called Annabeth through the cabin door, Percy grunted and left to join Annabeth and inform her what new information he had on his elusive elder brother. Capture the flag came and went and it resulted in Percy and Annabeth finding a secret passageway via the Labyrinth into the camp. Percy, Tyson, Grover and Annabeth descended into the Labyrinth as they did Harry woke up in a sweat "Okay, that was weird. Percy is my brother on Poseidon's side and Nico is my brother on Hades side. God I'm screwed." Harry murmured he looked around him and he dashed off to lessons realising he was late.


	6. Draco Gets Thumped and Dumbledore Reveal

The prisoner

Chapter six: Draco Malfoy Get's Thumped, Dumbledore reveals all.

Draco Malfoy, Blondie, Amazing Bouncing Ferret and Junior Death Eater in the making was a proud teenager because of his beliefs, heritage and the fact he could have anything and everything he wanted whenever he desired. He had been this way all his life and unfortunately would be. One of the things he wanted was to have Harry Bloody Potter out of his school. Eventually after three years he managed it.

However his world had come crashing down, he had tried hitting on that Bell bitch but she had slapped him the first time, hit him with a bludgeoning curse to the testicles which nearly neutered him and finally she had mentioned castration, he had finally got the hint and stayed away. He was about to provoke her into bedding him until Potter walked into the hall with the bitch on his arm.

"POTTER! HOW DARE YOU COME BACK HERE AND GET WITH MY WOMAN!" Draco snarled drawing his wand as he walked over to Harry who was eating lunch after adjusting to his class schedule. He ignored Draco and fought the Ghost Rider spirit down "Fuck off Draco. Katie was never yours in the first place." Draco snarled and "Reduct..." He began to say but he was cut off as Harry had disappeared and reappeared right behind him.

"Shit face." Harry called before launching a left jab that snapped Draco's head clean across his face causing blood to flow from his nose and teeth to loosen. "Diffindo!" Shrieked Pansy Parkinson from across the hall the cutter was overpowered but it missed Harry and headed towards a group of first years. The first years began to scream suddenly a thin silver sheet covered them and the diffindo curse splattered away. Pansy stared as an irate Neville Longbottom (who had grown in confidence) launched back several overpowered stunners which consecutively stunned Pansy and the retaliating Slytherin's.

"STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Shouted Professor McGonagall who descended upon the quarrelling students with her Scottish brogue she demanded what they were doing, and after several hundred points and numerous weeks of detentions did she let everyone go. Draco gave a twisted smirk at Harry and mouthed "She'll be mine." To which Harry delved into his powers of Hades and projected raw fear into his Draco's mind about what he would do if Draco harmed Katie.

The result was Malfoy paling drastically, shitting his pants and fleeing the hall like the hounds of hell were on his tail. "Fucker." Harry murmured to Katie as he went to Defence Against Dark Arts. Harry stared at the toad, this was a bitch how were they supposed to pass their OWL's without practising the practical portion. Granger went on a rant about it raising his hand "Yes Mr. Potter?" Asked the sickly sweet voice. "Professor can you please tell Granger to shut up so I can finish reading the book." Umbridge simpered and did as requested.

"Mr. Potter you need to go and see the headmaster." Harry looked at the toad, he had lost all respect for her he nodded as he left he began to lose control of his powers and a storm began to gather overhead and everyone began to back away from him. Harry realised what he was doing and slowly got himself back under control and walked to the headmasters office. Remembering where it was he decided to shadow run to the bottom of the spiral staircase.

Dumbledore looked up as Harry entered his office. "Ah, Harry please take a seat. I was studying your rather interesting inventory and I've found out from it alone that you're a demigod that shouldn't exist." Harry stared at him, horror on his face. "Professor...do you know who my parent is?" Dumbledore shook his head "I could guess but I won't. Anyhow I've decided to tell you everything you need to know about Tom Riddle so you can complete your quest."

"How do you know about my quest?" Asked Harry, "That's because Harry I'm a double legacy. The Dumbledore's are legacies of Apollo and Zeus." Harry nodded and sat in a chair. "Tom Riddle has created horcruxes." Harry's eyes widened at the revelation "What are they sir? All I know is that they break at least several ancient laws."

Dumbledore nodded "I have reason to believe he has created seven horcruxes. One has been destroyed by you. Now the other six I think are in some things of Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, His snake and you." Harry's eyes glittered coldly "He's totally going to punishment when I'm through with the bastard. On murder alone he'll get five. Multiply that by all killings committed and ordered then add a few centuries per soul container that bastard will be lucky to sneak out of this. Considering who is on the panel wouldn't be surprised if he barely gets three centuries."

Dumbledore made a quick assumption and came to the conclusion that Harry was a son of Hades as Dumbledore's nightmares began to worm their way to the forefront of his mind. Focusing on his occulmency shields Dumbledore managed to shut out the anger and withdrew the diary.

The smell of Voldemort's soul was enough to set Harry's ghost tracking senses into overdrive, "Another Horcrux in the castle." He declared and ran out of the office with Dumbledore on his heels, meanwhile the stygian iron sword vanished and reappeared on Harry's belt.


	7. 2 down 5 to go Malfoy frees Death Eaters

The prisoner

Chapter seven: Two down and five to go, Malfoy unleashes Death Eaters

Dumbledore and Harry arrived outside a brick wall opposite Barnabus the Barmy and his tap dancing trolls, Harry and Dumbledore began walking up and down the corridor after Dumbledore had cast thousands of revealing charms to discover that it was a room of need. 'I need to find Tom's Horcruxes." Harry and Dumbledore as they paced past the wall, to their surprise a door appeared and drawing his sword, Harry and Dumbledore slipped inside.

Harry unsheathed his sword and stepped into shadows and the half of his body that was in the shadow became that of the Ghost Rider. Summoning his "penance" eyes into his human body, Harry began gazing around, what he found shocked him. "Professor you have WRAITHS!" In here, Dumbledore extended his senses and he picked up the same presence. "You're right." Harry looked into the gloom and the same sickly sensation of a Horcrux was detected. Harry immediately knew that it was Voldemort's because his scar had been the same.

Harry followed the trail and their up the top of a towering pile of broken tables, chairs and books stood a crate with Voldemort's soul in the middle. Harry clambered up the leaning tower of doom and snagged the box. Suddenly the table gave way activating a ward that revealed the wraiths in all of their menacing glory. Ghostly pale, white unseeing eyes, decomposing flesh and instead of hands two or three pairs of evil serrated claws that would love nothing more than to eat demigod flesh.

Harry, shoved the chest into Dumbledore's hands and began to bundle him out of the door. Now the ward was triggered, Dumbledore could see what Harry could see and his face turned grey. Harry began smoking at the finger tips "Run, Professor. DON'T LOOK BACK!" Dumbledore was itching to look back but he felt the flames beginning to chase him so he ran faster. Harry ignited a ball of hellfire in his hand and launched it at the Wraiths, it detonated and consumed three of the evil little fuckers.

The Wraiths screamed in agony "Flay...you...alive...half...blood." They rasped from destroyed voice boxes, Harry wagged his for fingers in the traditional 'Come and get some' manor. Incensed the Wraiths hurled themselves at Harry. Fortunately for Harry, they weren't that bright however the fuckers were the epitome of pack fighters. Growling to himself Harry unsheathed his Stygian sword which caught on fire with the black flames of the underworld. Harry cleaved two Wraiths in half vertically they disintegrated into dust upon impact. "BACK TO HELL!" Harry snarled as he stabbed the sword into the thousand year old magically saturated floor of the room of requirement.

It was like a vacuum had been switched on, screaming and snarling the wraiths were dragged to the fissure in the floor and were promptly swallowed by the black flames. Looking around the room, Harry picked up some ancient books on battle magic which he thought could be useful and slipped them inside his jacket. Wrenching the sword free which sounded like the stone was crying from the pain Harry sheathed the sword and walked out the room. Unbeknownst to him that in the far corner of the room was a magical cabinet and hidden under several dark concealing charms stood Draco Malfoy.

Harry had sensed the Dark Mark but thought nothing of it, he followed Dumbledore back to his office where after an intense discussion with Dumbledore, Harry had promptly grabbed the shotgun stepped into the shadows and aimed it at the Candy bowl which was now the container of the Horcrux after Harry had wrestled it out of the Diadem. "Smile you son of a bitch." Harry growled before unleashing a slug of hellfire directly into the candy bowl which was eradicated into fine powder. Dumbledore stared at the power of the shotgun "That's a very lethal contraption Mr. Potter are you sure it's safe to carry around students."

Harry smirked "Students with wands? It's only dangerous if in the wrong hands or I'm being careless. Guns kill as do wands. Except guns do it messily and en masse whereas wands kill one person at a time." Dumbledore nodded and handed back Harry's weapons. "Professor, I smelt a Death Eater in the room." Dumbledore nodded "As did I. Draco Malfoy." Harry's lip twitched "He's going to release Death Eaters into the castle. We aren't prepared." At that Dumbledore nodded but replied "We will hope he sees the light whilst we take down the Horcruxes." Harry grunted and left with a vague dismissal of Dumbledore's hand.

Harry stormed back up to Gryffindor tower. "Potter stop there!" Shouted a voice he really didn't want to hear. "What is it Granger? Why did you stab me in the back?" He growled his hand itching towards his sword. Granger smirked "I want to be better than you. When you were tried I thought it would be the most opportune time." Harry snarled and went for his wand as did Hermione. "OSIS FRAGMENTO!" Screamed Hermione and a midnight blue spat towards Harry, who spun and mid-spin wand came over his shoulder "Pyrus Impactus, Vulmine Impactus." Twin spells one fiery red and the other electric blue hurtled down the corridor.

Hermione dodged into an alcove as the smash and burn and electrocute spells whizzed past her. Drawing her wand she went to respond with some of the darker curses she had learnt but Harry wasn't there! Suddenly she felt a chain wrap around her neck "You don't get it Granger. You've never been able to beat me magically. What was the point? You wanted to be recognised? Adored? Respected?" If you want those things you won't get them in the magical world, you may as well cut your losses and clear off. Lift your wand to me or even breathe wrong in my direction you WILL pay." Growled Harry from behind her before slipping into the shadows leaving Hermione alone.

Hermione broke down in the corridor in tears, crying at what she had done. She had betrayed her best friend for what? Books? Knowledge? Hermione stood up and trudged her way to the common room, she would try and right wrongs. Hermione slipped into the common room to see it eerily similar to how it was before Harry was arrested. First years were asking the elders years for help. The elder years milling around playing games or chilling with their friends.

Her eyes picked out Harry who was lying on the couch with his head in Katie's lap as she fiddled with his hair making it messier than it normally was. Harry groaned, stretched, rolled and face planted onto the floor making Katie giggle. Suddenly the alarms were sounded and McGonagall's voice echoed throughout the school "The school is under attack everyone under age must stay in their dormitories and don't panic." These words sparked pandemonium in the Gryffindor common room.

Harry withdrew his wand and let off twelve blasts from his wand "Thank you. Everyone who is willing to fight and is NOT a fourth year or below follow me, however some of us will need to stay here and look after the younger years." The students nodded but only Ron and Neville followed. "Don't try it mate. I'm sticking with you." Neville nodded in agreement, after one kiss from Katie, Harry and the other two Gryffindor's left the common room.

They had stumbled into a warzone. Upon leaving the portrait hole they had found themselves staring into the hungry demented stare of Fenrir Greyback, "Look what we have here a blood traitor, ickle Longbottom and a convict." Harry grinned darkly causing Ron, Neville and Greyback to step backwards "Smile you son of a bitch!" Harry growled before combusting into flames whipping off his chain which began to glow red "Greyback you are guilty for your crimes against humanity. Your verdict is death. See you in the punishment fields fucker." With an idle flick of his wrist the chain slipped past Harry's head and like a cobra buried itself in Greyback's chest.

Greyback stared at it, turned red and combusted into ash. Harry smirked demonically as Ron and Neville paled "Harry, what the fuck are you?" He asked without a stammer, he knew what had to be done but he couldn't admit that Harry did not scare him. "I'm the Ghost Rider." Harry replied in his rasping voice. They rounded the next corner to find McGonagall duelling six Death Eaters and struggling. Harry knew that at least three of them were rookies and one was an experienced Eater and the other two were veterans.

Neville and Ron both launched reducto's, stunners and disarming curses at the masked Death Eaters. McGonagall spun around to see Ron and Neville launching spells at her attackers and a skeletal being, she quickly stunned Avery and McNair. She winced as the spells took out the other four death eaters. The four Death Eaters were bound and gagged and revealed to be four Seventh Year Slytherins. Harry went to deliver his penance stare but recognised their pure souls. Harry drew his sword and slammed it into the ground "SERVE ME!" He growled and a group of Skeletons crawled out of the ground "Guard them."

Harry stalked on with his sword drawn with the transfiguration professor and two students in his wake, they sped up feeling the vengeance and justice flowing through their veins because of his presence. Dolohov was next to fall to Harry's wrath, he was picked up and slammed into the wall, Dolohov screamed as Harry burnt out his soul with the penance stare. Then almost casually Harry engulfed the body in flames incinerating it.

Harry smelt Malfoy cornering Dumbledore and rushed into the shadows just in time to see Snape cast "AVADA KEDVRA!" Harry stared as Dumbledore's eyes dimmed and the life left them, Harry snarled with rage and sent a blast of power through the earth and it began to shake causing Snape to stare at Harry Potter. "Potter...Think you can beat me?" Sneered Snape. Harry snarled and rushed towards him "I'M GOING TO RIP YOU APART AND TAKE YOU TO TARTARUS PERSONALLY!" Snarled Harry as a thunderstorm whipped up. Lightning crackled around his body as he lashed out with the chain which caught Snape square in the shoulder the lightning brought him to his knees.

Harry grabbed Snape's head "Wait... Potter... Set up...Arranged...Ages Ago...Know Horcruxes...Have Mercy." Snape gasped as the hellfire sockets gazed up on his onyx eyes and he felt his soul beginning to burn. "One chance. Don't fuck up. Do it make this quick. Make seem like you mean it." Growled Harry. "I'm GOING TO KILL YOU!" Harry screamed. "CRUCIO!" Bellowed Snape, Harry was hurled backwards as he thrashed under the torture curse. "Severus we must go. Leave the toying of ickle Potter till another time." Cackled Bellatrix, as she sashayed over. Despite being insane and in out of prison for a few weeks Bellatrix was quite beautiful. Pale white skin, luscious black hair that fell over her eyes and brilliant violet eyes illuminated by black eye shadow, slim and curvaceous body. 'No wonder she earnt the nickname the beautiful torturer.' Harry thought.

"Potter...as much as I'd love to play with you. I have duties to attend to." Cackled Bellatrix as the surviving death eaters of the Lestrange Trio, Snape, Malfoy, Flint, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson and the Carrows grabbed a portkey and as they left they heard Harry say one last thing. "Smile you sons of bitches." Harry summoned a ball of hellfire into his hand and launched it a frightening speed at the Death Eaters who vanished just before it hit them. "Run whilst you can."

Harry trudged over to Dumbledore's body and knelt beside it as he murmured ancient Greek funeral prayers as it swarmed by teachers and students.


	8. Secret revealed and fight between family

The prisoner

Chapter eight: Harry reveals and receives aid and Percy vs Anataeus

The students mourned for Dumbledore as a headmaster, Harry stood off to one side and knelt and murmured Greek blessings as he remembered the man although he had put him in hell on earth called the Dursleys but he actually cared because he visited him in Azkaban. Yes he only visited once but that's once more than most people.

Katie, he could tell by her soul that she really wanted to visit but everyone kept thwarting her efforts. Consumed by his grief his iron control over his appearance slipped and he morphed into his Ghost Rider form. Harry looked up as he heard the screaming, he dived to one side as he dodged several spells from McGonagall and Flitwick. "What are you demon? What have you done with Harry Potter?" Raged McGonagall who fired off several stunning spells, Harry dodged two and staggered backwards as the other three hit him in the chest.

"I AM HARRY POTTER!" He screamed, managing to morph his face to normal. "I'm the bounty hunter of evil spirits and those who have wronged. I'm the Ghost Rider." One of the first year Gryffindor's ran up to Harry, ducking under the teachers arms and hugged him "I'm Mark Evans and I'm not afraid of you." Harry grinned and stood up as he did so he turned half Ghost Rider half normal. Katie looked at Harry and ran over to him.

She placed one hand on his cheek that was surrounded by flames and coaxed them back and kissed him. "I love you, Harry James Potter Son of Hades and Poseidon. Wraith Storm King, Ghost Rider and whatever titles you have. You don't have to live in fear." Harry looked at his girlfriend and grinned and kissed her on the lips. "I won't live in fear." Harry took Katie's hand and swung Mark on his back as he walked over to the Gryffindor's who were waiting for them.

Ron looked at Harry in a new light "You've got the world on your shoulders. I'm with you all the way." Ron held out his hand which Harry's skeletal hand grabbed and pulled him into man hug and pounded his human hand on Ron's back "Thanks...Mate." Ron shook his head "I was asked to be your friend for money. I said no, I'd be your friend for being your friend." Harry smiled at Ron, he knew Ron was insecure about money and material possessions. "Ron, I should be jealous of you. You have everything I want and that's a family."

With that revelation, Ron and Harry started grinning, however it fell off his face when Hermione pulled her wand on Harry "Keep away from everyone demon." She spat venomously. Harry smirked coldly at her "Look at me girl." Harry snapped unleashing his powers of Hades, causing her to fall to her knees sobbing "You want my friendship but can't accept you're in the wrong. The world is harsh and unfair Hermione. Especially for me, I'm waiting for you to accept my friendship but I can't wait forever." Harry turned human again and dropped into the ground and jumped out behind Ginny as she went to slap him. "Little wittle Ginny Weasley, using love potions to ensnare me. Oh I could burn your soul for that but I'm giving you a chance. Wake up and face it you don't love me for me."

Meanwhile in the underworld Nico Di Angelo was chatting to his father "I have a half brother who is also a brother of Percy..." The name was spat like venom which made Hades eyes flash "Watch your tongue. It was not his fault your sister died. He tried to protect her. Yes he failed but it was Bianca who accepted her destiny and told him to look after you." Nico paled and nodded "this Harry is also a descendant of Hectate through your descendents the Peverells and Potters, Evans of Poseidon and an old bounty hunter spirit through his godfather who as well as the first of his mortal ancestors aided Thanatos's son Samael the broker trap the angelic daemon of vengeance and justice Zarathos who was the other of Thanatos's children." At his name the angel of death appeared at Hades side "Those two were my greatest triumphs and failures. Samael for his wisdom and later manipulations and Zarathos for his aptitude to reap justice and vengeance who eventually succumbed to his powers, this Harry James Potter may well be the resurrection of their only working project." Finished Thanatos in a deep rich voice that sounded like a father sending his son to sleep.

"Nico your mission is to aid your eldest loyal and sane brother, destroy your eldest disowned brother whose name shall be given to you upon arrival and his containers, and finally DON'T GET DISCOVERED. I've lost five sons because of our flaw and Zeus's stupid laws and I can't lose another two." Nico nodded and ran into the shadows headed to his brother who he could smell which was death, brimstone and the sea mixed in one. It was an unusual scent but the best for tracking.

Deep in the Labyrinth, Percy, Annabeth and Rachel ran through the twisting winding corridors trying to follow a spider that would lead them to Daedalus, however a bright white light loomed in front of them. "Stop right my pretties." Freezing in their tracks, Percy instinctively unsheathing and releasing riptide spun into a defensive stance as Annabeth pulled out her knife. In front of them stood two Scythian Dracaena 'The evil snake bitches of Hectate' Percy thought them as. The Dracaena relieved the two demigods of their weapons and marched them into the light which led into an Amphitheatre in time to see a Hyperborean Giant stab a centaur through the chest.

"Just who do you think you are judging if I'm going to fight or die well?" Snapped Percy pulling out his sword "The only one I see who is going to die is you, and that'll be of heart failure." Anataeus smirked shrugged off his robe and jumped into the arena. Percy stared at the monster in front of him. He didn't have a single ounce of fat on him, it seemed he was pure muscle. 'Anataeus. Son of Poseidon and Gaea.' Percy popped his neck and charged him as Anataeus did the same.

Nico sped through the shadows and emerged on the edge of the grounds of a magnificent castle. There had been numerous deaths he could feel it. As Nico stepped out of the shadows his aura of death gave him away almost immediately. He suddenly found himself staring at a dwarf with a stick, his battlefield reflexes kicking in he drew his sword. "Who are you boy?" Asked the dwarf putting the stick, Nico sensing that the dwarf had been in a battle released the hilt of his sword. "I'm Nico Di Angelo. I'm looking for someone." The dwarf smiled and held out his hand "I'm professor Fillius Flitwick, I'm a teacher here at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry."

'Witchcraft? Wizardry? What had his father dropped him in.' "Professor, I was sent by my father whose name I cannot say for it holds great power to find my half brother. His name's Harry I think." Nico saw Flitwick's eyes widen "I can take you to him." Flitwick guided the young man over to a group of students garbed in black, red and gold. One of them stiffened, and went for something hidden on the inside of his gown which Nico observed as robes. Nico felt a presence behind him spun and drew his sword only to see it meet chain which looped around the base of the blade. "Who are you? What do you want?" The thing growled. Nico looked and stared it was skeleton. A skeleton on fire, "You must be the ghost rider, I'm looking for Harry Potter."

The rider grinned and shifted back "I'm Harry. You must be the punk that my father sent to help me bail out this shit heap called the wizarding world." Harry flicked the chain which sprung off the blade and wrapped around him. Nico holstered his sword and with that he was steered off to meet Harry's friends.

Percy was having the toughest challenge of his life. No matter what he did, he could not injure Anataeus. He wasn't dumb but he certainly wasn't a child of Athena. 'Anataeus is Gaea's child meaning he heals on the ground...of course get him in the air. But how?' Percy then noticed a group of chains easily within jumping height at the farside of the arena. Percy quickly formed a plan 'Dad would like this.' He hurled riptide at Anataeus and ran baseball slid underneath the muscle-bound son of Poseidon, who spun around surprisingly quickly and charged after him. Percy grabbed the chain and threw it, it looped around Anataeus's loincloth. "What goes around can come up." Percy pulled and grinned as the muscled man was yanked up by the chain and a killer wedgie. After looping several chains around his errant brother, Percy sliced him perfectly and neatly with three cuts and watched as his brother dissolved. "Asta la vista." Percy murmured as he readied his sword for the next attack.


	9. Discoveries and Interventions

Chapter nine: Discoveries and interventions

The attack never came because in the confusion Annabeth blew on the whistle given to them by Quintus was made out of Stygian Ice and it summoned the world's friendliest hellhound Mrs. O'Leary to them. O'Leary came bounding out of the shadows disrupting the crowd giving Percy enough time to grab Annabeth and Rachel and literally pulled them out of the arena and down the corridor.

They noticed that the labyrinth had become more lab like and more modern. "Where's Daedalus?" Asked Annabeth the moment they entered the heart of the labyrinth. "This place is awesome, I didn't expect this." Rachel heard a chuckle from behind them and spun around and their stood... "Quintus?" Gasped Annabeth, Percy tightened his grip on his sword. "Why are you here? Where's Daedalus?" Asked Annabeth, Quintus laughed "I am Daedalus, Annabeth." Percy glowered at their sword instructor. "Daedalus is dead...He died a long time ago." He spat.

Quintus smiled and waved it off "Yes, they all say that Daedalus hid in the Labyrinth to the end of his days. How many of you actually know what the word quintus actually means?" Annabeth quickly responded "Fifth but what does that have to do with anything?" Daedalus flipped a catch and revealed a bunch whirling cogs. "I am Daedalus. I managed to transfer my animus into four other bodies."

As they were discussing this, a platoon of monsters rushed into the lab followed by a spectre. "Ah Daedalus...After three thousand years of relentless searching I have finally found you." It said mockingly. "Minos. I must say it's a displeasure." Said Daedalus venomously, however as Minos entered the room, Daedalus activated a security system which sounded like a Klaxon that began to rise in pitch. Soon an ultrahigh pitch wail echoed throughout the Labyrinth up underneath Hogwarts grounds.

Harry suddenly fell to his knees clutching his head. "Nico, high pitch sound beneath our feet. Oh and Voldemort is happy about something." Nico nodded "The squeal is coming from the Labyrinth and I can feel that mouldy fucks happiness. You have no idea what he does to the dead." Harry grunted and got to his feat, skull half revealed. "Ron, I appreciate everything you've done for me. Keep looking for artefacts of the founders, look after Katie for me and prepare everyone for the upcoming years. I can foretell it's gonna be shitty and violent. No quarter." Ron's eyes brightened with a fire of resolution "Carpe Diem." He blurted out, Harry grinned and hugged him "Very apt. Remember we're never too young to die."

Katie turned to Harry with pain in her eyes "You've gotta go save the world?" Harry nodded reluctantly "Someone has to take out the trash." He replied kissing her on the lips. Katie then gripped his shoulders "Come back to me." She murmured against his chest, Harry tilted her head back so they were looking into each other's eyes "I shall try my love. You need to research the founders for known objects pass it onto Ron and Neville. It's to do with Riddle, oh and train and train. Don't let my disappearance get you down." Katie looked at the teen who had stolen her heart and had the world on his shoulders "I'll try. Travel fast and safe, For Olympus." Harry grinned at Katie "For Olympus."

Harry and Nico then turned and sprinted into the shadows, Harry reaching out to track Nico's movements so they wouldn't get lost or separated. "See ya Hogwarts. Train hard and fight for what you believe." As Harry was swallowed up by the shadow's his bike appeared next to him, without thinking Harry shrunk and placed into his pocket as the shadows swallowed him whole.

McGonagall and the students watched as one of their best pupils and peers disappeared into the shadows. Little did Harry know that he had spurred the breaking down the barriers of Slytherin house as the Slytherins who were too young or were neutral began to prepare a defence against their more zealous classmates. Ron turned to Hermione and murmured "Hermione, I'm going to need your help if we're going to have a hope in hell of surviving this war." Hermione nodded and hugged wrong "I'm sorry." Was all she could say.

However down in the Labyrinth, Percy punched an attacking half-blood across the face with the hilt of his sword. He dived to the left as an empousai tried to bite him, only to find himself stuck underneath a worktable filled with Greek fire. The empousai flipped the table, picking up a sword from a fallen demigod drove it towards the Son of Poseidon's stomach. Suddenly the empousai was sprouting a chain through her celestial bronze chest plate. "Get off him." He heard.

Percy looked up to see Nico Di Angelo and another guy he didn't recognise but he recognised the voice and the chain that was the guy who saved him. Harry dodged around a hyperborean giant and stabbed it in the Achilles tendon with Maelstrom, decapitated a leaping hellhound with reaper and garrotted a little half-blood who tried to slip a sword into a blond girls back. Annabeth turned around to see a half-blood drop dead behind her with a blue face, she then locked eyes with an exact carbon copy of Percy the only differences were this new-comer was taller, paler and less experienced in combat than Percy. "Get out of here." She shouted at, He grinned ran, jumped and using her as a springboard drop kicked Ethan Nakamura square in the face.

Nico, destroyed four monsters and turned to face Minos, "Back to hell." Nico commanded Minos cackled madly "You have no power over me. I AM THE GHOST KING!" Nico snorted and swung his sword towards Minos "No...I AM!" With that he slammed his sword into the ground and the spirit army following Minos were sucked in like a vacuum sucks up dust. Percy stood up and surveyed the destroyed Lab, surfaces were burning with Greek fire and their unconcerned was the person he could only deduce as Harry Potter. "Harry, we need to get out of here." Said Percy, Harry looked at Percy grinned "Get the wings on and let's go."

Harry pulled the wings onto Annabeth sealed them down with hot wax, and repeated the process with Nico, Percy and Rachel. He bundled them to the window. "Daedalus what about you?" Daedalus shoved some things into a bag "I must go and right some wrongs. For now our paths parts Heroes. I'm sorry." Harry nodded and shoved the heroes out of the window. Annabeth screamed at Percy "YOU LEFT YOUR BROTHER BEHIND! HOW COULD YOU!" Percy grunted and extended his arms to level out. "I THOUGHT HE WAS RIGHT BEHIND US!"

They turned their heads to see an explosion and their way out and Harry had completely disappeared, Nico quickly got their descent under control as he steered them more or less expertly to the ground in some woods. Nico landed with a staggered run with Rachel, Annabeth stumbled tripped and crashed into a tree for support whilst Percy ploughed into and through the branches of a pine tree got wedged in the branches and joined them the hard way (involves falling the entire way with the assistance of branches.)

Once everyone gathered their breath, Annabeth glowered at Percy "You left your brother to die." Percy was about to respond when he heard the shrill call of a raven, the raven circled the group and landed next to Nico and shifted its shape, Annabeth gasped as the raven became Harry. Harry smirked at the group "Miss me?"

Nico fell about laughing at the innocent statement, Annabeth flushed red and thrust her hand out to slap him only to find her arm twisted around and her on her back. "Never hit the one who saved you. Anyhow I only two people here." He let go of Annabeth who sprung to her feet. Harry cleared his throat "I know Nico because he was the one who told me about the shit storm that was occurring here." Harry's eyes flicked over Percy "The tanned kid must be Percy." Percy nodded and shook Harry's proffered hand.

"Me I'm Harry Potter and quite frankly I don't know who's in the worst place me or these two." He said indicating Percy and Nico. "I'm the son of Poseidon and Hades." This statement shocked everyone. "We need to get to camp ASAP." Said Annabeth standing up, Harry looked at her "Give me an address and I can ride there." Harry then pulled out his motorbike from his pocket which he enlarged to full size.

Annabeth grinned as did Nico who jumped on behind Harry who chucked him a helmet. "Percy, Annabeth you go on we'll follow." Harry said grinning as the day began to end. Annabeth and Percy kicked off on Pork Pie and Blackjack whilst Harry and Nico rode on Buell Ulysses XB12X its engine growling along the back roads.


	10. Of meetings and immortality

The prisoner

Chapter ten: Of meetings and immortality

Annabeth and Percy kept flying keeping a reasonable altitude whilst making sure not to lose Harry and Nico. Rachel had stayed and got driven by a chauffeur, it was nearly twilight when the group tore up half-blood hill.

The moment Harry and Nico entered the camp, they were immediately surrounded by a dozen kids armed to the teeth with swords, spears and shields. They seemed to be led by a girl in a boar shaped helm. "Who are you two?" She growled placing the spear underneath Harry's chin. "We're friendly. Percy and Annabeth can vouch for us. You're about to be attacked from the Labyrinth as you already know. My name is Harry Potter and this is Nico Di Angelo. Our parent's identities need to remain secretive." The burly girl grudgingly lowered her spear and indicated the rest to do the same.

"Wow, Harry even I didn't manage to annoy Clarisse that badly. Clarisse was the girl with the spear placed underneath your chin." Percy commented. Harry grinned "I'm not fussed. I have my own agenda over here to help you and find some leads about my task." Percy stared at his new sibling "You have your own task?" Harry nodded curtly "A man has split his soul to cheat death. He needs to be brought to justice. I'm going to stay and help this defence. Now if you'll excuse me, I have things to do."

Harry disappeared amongst the demi-gods and quickly got himself a breastplate and busied himself digging up trenches with the Hephaestus cabin and secretly inscribing runes onto the projectiles making them multiply and burst into flames. Then using his abilities of herbology he cultivated several parts of the entrance in various nasty plants ranging from poisonous to incarceration.

"GET READY!" Clarisse shouted, Harry, Percy and Nico rushed to Chiron's side ready to be deployed when needed, just then they felt the ground rumble and explode as Giants, Half-Bloods, Hellhounds, Dracaena and Kampe surged out of the Labyrinth. The onslaught of monsters ripped over the traps Harry helped set except Kampe who took to the air and began to circle ominously looking like an overgrown mutated bat. "GO! GO! GO!" Shouted Chiron the moment the Demeter campers began to retreat from a group Hyperborean giants.

Harry, Percy and Nico rushed forward and split apart. Harry sped towards the gap left by the Demeter cabin, unsheathing his two swords and applying magic to them he threw them at the oncoming Hellhounds. Two of the closest demons yelped as they melted into dust. But it was enough for Katie Gardner to pull three of her younger siblings away and in time to see a massive black blur ram into the hounds.

"Taking little girls? I think not." Katie looked to find a tall kid she had never seen before wielding a chain and holding back the hellhounds. Katie scrambled back as a hellhound launched itself at the newcomer who swivelled out of the way and casually hurled the chain into its back leg. "BACK TO HELL!" He shouted launching the hellhound into the air and back into the ground destroying it and taking out three enemy demigods with the hounds own weight.

Percy rushed over to the Athena cabin and where it linked with the Hephaestus cabin just in time to seriously injure two demigods that had tried to stab Annabeth and Beckendorf. "Thanks mate." Called Beckendorf, Percy grinned as he casually spun between two empousai and cut them down almost casually. "That's how children of the sea do things."

Nico drew his sword and plunged it into the ground, "Serve me." He called and a platoon of various skeletons from different era emerged mainly from the Napoleonic wars and WWII, they proceeded to fire upon the oncoming hoard of monsters. Whilst Nico stepped around them destroying the monsters that escaped the onslaught of celestial bronze bullets, however Chiron remained amongst the Apollo cabin and fired shot after shot at Kampe which unfortunately missed.

Then Kampe struck, shrieking like an eagle whilst roaring like a lion it dived at the campers and monsters, swords dripping with acid straight towards the Demeter cabin. Harry shoved the Demeter cabin into less danger and hurled his chain, he grinned slightly but it turned to horror as it sailed past Kampe, everyone stopped and turned to see an Acid spitting blade erupt through Harry's chest and he sank to the ground, landed face first and went still.

The whole camp was in shock, a new comer had just been killed by Kampe but he hadn't been dissolved by the acid. Then the shadows lengthened and they began to creep across the ground. By now the fighting had increased in ferocity led by Katie Gardner. They drove the monsters and opposing demi-gods back whilst dodging Kampes diving attacks which were whittling them down one by one. It didn't help that Kampe and rammed Harry's corpse onto a tree branch.

As the shadows began to touch Harry's corpse it began to smoke, and surprisingly no-one noticed, Harry's eyes opened and he erupted in the ghost rider. Harry wrenched himself free from the tree, held out his hands and his chain and swords slammed into his hands and wrapped it around him.

"Hey Kampe. Dodge this." Harry summoned a ball of hellfire from his hand and launched it with pristine accuracy straight at Kampe who screamed in agony as the fireball ripped through her. Harry grinned as he slung his chain lacerating Kampe. His swords magically melded together to form a battle claw covering his hand it was a menacing weapon of iron and bronze in the shape of a gauntlet with two overhanging prongs between the fingers.

Then all of a sudden several boulders connected with Kampe bring in her out of the sky, Harry turned around as Briars emerged from the labyrinth and barrelled into the opposing forces from behind with Mrs. O'Leary and Daedalus. "HANG STRONG LITTLE COUSIN!" Shouted the massive hundred handed one, Harry spun around to notice Tyson was bashing several giants over the head with his massive fists like a massive version of whack-a-mole.

Kampe struggled free of the boulders but her head was cut clean off from Harry's idle chain flick. "Burn you son of a bitch." Harry growled as Kampe dissolved into dust. As Kampe dissolved the Labyrinth crumbled away because Daedalus sacrificed himself to Nico.


	11. Meetings and Immortality part 2

Eleven: Ten part two Meetings and Immortality (sorry)

The labyrinth collapsed trapping the monsters and opposing demigods. Some managed to escape but others were crushed underneath the falling rocks. As everyone panted and regained their breath they eventually saw a burning skeleton standing in their presence. "MONSTER!" Shouted someone and the Ares cabin rushed it. Harry flicked out his battle claw and twirled his chain and swiftly disarmed the Ares cabin. Gathering control of his emotions he shifted back into his human form, "Everyone it's me. Harry." Clarisse glowered at him and reluctantly lowered her spear.

Meanwhile up on Olympus, Poseidon grinned as he checked on the well being of Perseus. "So they've met." He murmured to himself. "Poseidon what are you talking about? Are you even listening to me?" Demanded Zeus thunder and lightning crackling and booming. "Easy brother...relax. Just stating that Percy Jackson has met his brother."

Zeus's eyes narrowed with rage "You sired another child! Bring him before me and be judged." Poseidon rolled his eyes "As you command." With that Poseidon glowed and left the courtroom. Poseidon relocated to Camp Half-blood to find the campers surrounding a camper who was obviously a new comer. "What is going on here?" He asked calmly.

Percy heard his father and bowed "Lord Poseidon. Father. This is Harry Potter, he's the one who saved our lives." Poseidon grinned at Harry, who smirked back. "Father. Good to see you again. Let me guess you're here to claim me and take me to Olympus for my farce of a trial." Harry looked above his head and saw the luminous green trident glowing above his head. "Thanks father." Poseidon nodded placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and transported the pair back to Olympus.

Harry landed on all fours retching. "Definitely not my favourite way to travel." He grunted to himself before getting to his feet. Harry quickly took in his surroundings and found himself in a throne room surrounded by twelve or thirteen exceptionally strong beings. "Holy Merlin's shitty tighty whites. I'm so dead." Harry muttered.

"Will you not kneel to the head of the house!?" Demanded Zeus, Harry looked at the Lord of the Sky and smirked "Why should I kneel for something I do not know what I have done. Kneeling indicates a form of submittance and whoever you are until you gain my respect I do not bow or kneel." Zeus snarled and brought his lightning bolt towards Harry "Do you test me?" He growled.

Poseidon gripped his trident "Leave him be brother. He has only just come accept his heritage." Zeus grumbled and sat on his throne unbeknownst to him, Harry performed and over exaggerated bow to his back electing grins from Apollo and Hermes. "You shouldn't be alive. You very existence breaks an oath my brothers and I performed before what you mortals call World War II." As Zeus rambled on, Harry zoned out. "So what do you have to say for yourself? Your life hands in the balance based on your respect for the Olympians."

Harry snorted "Please, like you could kill me anyway. My path has been marked by fate." Zeus bristled with rage. "Death?" He asked and raised his hand, Hera, Ares and Mr. D raised their hands. "Life?" Poseidon, Demeter, Hestia, Hepheatus raised their hands the rest abstained. "Due to the amount of abstains by the power invested in me as King of the gods I use the Ancient Law 23 paragraph G about taking abstains as votes for guilty. You shall die Harry Potter." Declared Zeus charging up his lightning bolt, thunder rolled and lightning crackled as the bolt charged up.

"DIE!" Screamed Zeus and the bolt discharged a bolt of lightning thicker than Harry and as tall as Zeus slammed into Harry carrying him off his feet and along the floor overriding his immune system making his body twitch and spasm like no tomorrow. Ares was sent to check the body, as Ares leant over to check the bodies pulse several things happened.

Harry's skin dissolved into flames, one hand punched the war god in the chest staggering him, Harry kicked to his feet and in a plume of flame his chain appeared in his hands. "Despite my pain tolerance and enhanced demigod body I have to admit THAT HURT!" Harry growled swinging the chain around him with lethal precision.

The moment Harry transformed the entire Olympian council launched into action shrinking to human size and armour was donned and weapons drawn as sides were hastily drawn.


	12. Revelations

The prisoner

Twelve: Revelations

"Everybody just sit down and let Poseidon explain." Said Hestia fiercely the hearth flaring brightly. Harry dropped his ghost rider form and sheathed his weapons and knelt towards her. "Yes my lady." Hestia grinned slightly at the unfortunate immortal, she already liked his fire it burned brightly for justice and balance. Unfortunately it was a cold fire from the underworld but the boy could wield it like a flame from the hearth because he knew when to yield.

"I fell in love with a mortal who happened to be the granddaughter of Hectate. She was unable to conceive with her husband James Potter legacy of Igontous Peverell a son of Hades. They both prayed for a child and I aided them. I gave Lily a child and..." then another voice took up the story. "Unbeknownst to him, I had temporarily taken over James's body and with Lily being a carrier of Poseidon's power and a legacy of Hectate combined with James being my five times great grandson and also a legacy of Hectate, you had an extremely powerful demigod. Furthermore Thanatos had two sons Samael and Azrael and those two created the ghost riders whose sole duty was to aide me and capture the stray monsters/spirits that managed to cheat death. All three of them combined into Harry who is our son and grandson."

The council nodded slowly and weapons were sheathed. Though Ares took even longer to sheathe his bastard sword as he was eyeing Harry with relish, which Harry picked up on. "You gay Ares? You're eyeing me like a piece of meat. I don't swing that way." Ares snarled and unsheathed his sword and charged the immortal teenager. "I'M GONNA GUT YOU LIKE A FISH!" He bellowed.

Harry smirked, stepped out of the way as Ares charged past. "One of the rules of warfare never underestimate your enemy. Strength must always bow to wisdom and Ares you have no wisdom." Harry quoted earning a faint smile from Athena "Sun Tzu?" Harry laughed "All ways milady? One of your children?" Athena hung her head "Unfortunately a son of Demeter." Harry's eyes widened "Never expected such a talented warrior to be a son of one of the least warlike goddesses." Demeter cocked her eyebrow at him "Are you saying I'm weak?"

Harry shook his head furiously "No, just saying that I didn't expect it milady." On his throne Zeus contemplated the various ways out of this sticky situation. "I have decided that the boy shall live. However he must stay on Olympus, where he can be observed." At that Harry snarled in rage and tried not to lose his human form. "I won't accept those terms. I have a prophecy on my shoulders which makes me immortal. Don't try and control my life Zeus or I'll show you why I don't like to be controlled."

With that Harry bowed and left saying "Don't manipulate me. I'll deal with my prophecy and the one you fear if I must." Hades smirked at his baby brothers face. "Get used to it. He won't keel toe anyone unless they prove themselves." The moment Harry descended the stairs, Harry made his way to the corner of the street. It was close to ten in the evening. He flung his arm out and whistled sharply.

Out of the gloom as if summoned like ghost Hedwig descended onto her masters arm and affectionately nibbled his ear before taking a note saying how much he missed Katie. Then as suddenly Hedwig arrived she departed through the shadows with a lighter heart Harry set out into the night on his quest to find out a way to destroy the Horcruxes, save the woman he loved and the world. Being a Hero was never easy.


	13. Five becomes four, Katie enlightened

The prisoner

Chapter thirteen: Five becomes four, Katie is enlightened

Meanwhile in Hogwarts in the room of requirement the DA were training. Neville had quickly taken over as leader of the DA by getting rid of his submissive attitude and out duelling Hermione, Ron, Ginny and three other jumped up wannabe leaders.

Katie in the meantime, turned to Sirius who had come to see Harry but bumped into her instead and persuaded him to give her extra training she called it "Owing Harry a favour." Sirius readily agreed mainly because it would hopefully stop Harry from descending the path of darkness. Voldemort was bad enough but Harry should he turn dark could produce a whole new level of darkness that not even he Sirius Black would be sure the world could live through.

Sirius gazed at Harry's anchor "Since you are intent on aiding Harry on his quest, I'll give you all the information and spells you will possibly need. However, you need to prevent Harry from falling to the dark."

Katie nodded but inside she was smirking, Harry had already killed and had developed a flair almost for the dramatics. He had told her about some of the Death Eaters and what they had done and what he had done in response to it. Katie was disgusted at it but then again her grandfather was a soldier for the USA during WWII, her dad was a hit wizard and her mom was a medic and her maternal grandparents had been partisans in France.

Katie withdrew her wand and Sirius gave her the first spell which happened to be known as Gaea's fist. For the first time in her life and education nothing came easier to her than this particular spell. "Gaea scriptor pugnus!" she murmured and the transfigured earth surface that Sirius had created surged upwards throwing mud and rock everywhere.

Sirius was amazed at the skill Katie had over the spell it was one of the most powerful spells he knew and she had mastered it in one go. Katie grinned inwardly, she had never known who her paternal grandmother or her maternal grandfather. What with Harry being a demi-god it could be possible that she was as well.

"Miss. Bell have you heard of Horcruxes?" Asked the ex-convict. When Harrys innocence came to light he had been cleared as well. Katie's head snapped up and she pulled out a black knife and her wand "I have but all I know is that they really piss of my bone-headed boyfriend." Sirius laughed madly at the expression "Lily used to call James that." He explained causing Katie to laugh.

"Horcruxes are one of the darkest branches of magic. Through the use of murder said person can split their soul into pieces...However the more you create the more unstable you become and considering his mental state Voldemort must have created at least six or seven."

Katie's eyes widened as she pulled out a piece of parchment and quill as she began to scribble down a frantic note to Harry. After detailing the amount of horcruxes created she looked up at the Black Sheep of the Notorious Black family. "Do you have any ideas on what these horcruxes could be?" Sirius snorted grimly "Some...but not all. Voldemort was mad about the founders from what I could deduct from my less than savoury cousins. So he has Slytherins Locket, A ring that belonged to Cadmus Peverell, Hufflepuffs cup and a diadem."

Katie nodded and jotted down the objects Sirius named and whistled for Hedwig, attached the letter and Marauder Ex-convict and immortals girlfriend watched as the owl shot off into the night, her destination Harry James Potter.

Meanwhile across the pond in Camp Half-Blood, in the war room surrounded by scrolls, books and notes catalogued methodically by the Athena cabin and with the aid of Annabeth, Malcolm and Savannah, Harry read over everything and anything to do with Horcruxes and Tom Riddle.

"Harry, I found something...not sure how useful it is." Said Savannah picking up an old newspaper clipping it read _**Elizabeth Smith dead Hufflepuff cup missing. House-elf to blame. **_Harry stared at the newspaper clipping "You're onto something..." Harry whispered "Keep looking, I'll be back with food."

Three grunts were his response, as Harry left the room he heard the call of a snowy owl and surprising Percy who was making his way over to him with food. Hedwig landed on his open arm and stuck her leg out. Harry took out the scrap of parchment from her leg, stroked the wings and grabbed the food and during this process Hedwig helped herself to bacon and jumped onto her companions shoulder. "Percy...what you wanted is going to have to wait." Percy nodded as Harry ran back to the researchers.

It was nearing midnight in England and Katie hadn't heard anything on the mirror Harry had given her or sent a message. Katie shrugged she knew this was Harry's normal behaviour. _I wonder if this is how Harry feels when he is planning an adventure or the possible outcomes of his adventures. What does this mean, I can use the spells I'm taught effectively but I come into my own when I use earth and water based spells. I REALLY wish Harry was here or someone could explain this sudden display of skill in abilities._

"I could help with that." Katie spun around and before stood a woman in a regal looking dress that seemed to scream agriculture and earthiness. "My lady..." Katie said bowing slightly to her causing the goddess to smile warmly "I am Demeter...goddess of Harvest, Agriculture and Growth and you don't have to kneel my dear granddaughter." Katie couldn't believe it one of her grandparents was an Olympian.

"Grandmother how does this explain my control over water?" Demeter smiled "Out of my brothers, I get along best with Poseidon as he is my non-fraternal twin...we are both the middle siblings and thus we stuck together. When the brothers drew straws Poseidon granted me manipulation of water not to his extent of course and I did the same." Katie grinned she was just like her boyfriend a legacy. "Your boyfriend sent me a prayer which I shall pass to you as well as a sword and shield...the message was he misses you greatly and his world feels dark without you. He also says thanks for the possible Horcruxes and that three have been discovered oh and he loves you." Demeter finished causing Katie to blush.

Katie smiled and turned redder than normal and her grandmother "Thank you my lady grandmother...Tell Harry that I miss him greatly and he had better be using his brain matter and not just his skeletal otherwise I'm not sticking him together again." Demeter shook and nodded her head as the thought _Love struck teens _ran through her head.

As Katie watched her grandmother disappear she failed to notice the shadows in the common room bulged and out ran Harry, Nico and Percy. But their voices caused her to spin around and bring her sword up into a defensive position the word 'Harvest' engraved on the side. "Hey honey, who are the squirts." She asked lowering her blade slightly and walked towards them. Harry grinned at being held at sword point whereas Nico and Percy had went for their blades. "Baby...I see you found out about your parentage...I'm just as surprised as you are." He commented calming Katie, he had found that Katie hated being kept in the dark as much as he did.

"What are you three doing here? I'm pretty sure it's not for the scenery." Nico grinned at Harry and at Katie "I see why bone boy loves you so much. You call the shit as you see it, we are here to find the Horcruxes. Harry's got one in his forehead and I can one underground, one in a dark space like a cave and one more is in the castle." Harry nodded and the four demigods walked out into the corridor.

"Nico...we are getting rid of mine last. I'll need it to track the others...that's the only reason you can detect the fucking things." Nico nodded sharply then they heard voices "Albus found a ring...reeks of dark magic...We need to dispose of it...But how?" Turning the corner they saw two red heads having a furious conversation with a dark haired man with faint white streaks of hair and a salt and peppered weary man. Seizing up his courage Harry walked forwards "I'll deal with it." He called out.

The four figures spun around and unleashed a barrage of spells at the wizard, who dodged them relatively easily. The last spell was a blasting curse which Harry quickly conjured a protego for. "Sirius, Remus, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley...It's me Harry...I've got company." The four wizards quickly lit their wands and the conjoined spell work illuminated the corridor and there in his pale glory stood Harry.

Hugs, kisses and more hugs were exchanged as Nico, Percy and Katie were introduced to the four adults. Molly fumed silently as Katie kissed Harry on the lips and hugged her close. _Harry and Ginny WILL be together. I WILL make sure of it. _Nico placed his hand on Harry's forearm and extended his senses towards the ring. "It's one, Katie care to do the honours?" Katie grinned maliciously, that terrified Nico because it was a grin that only children of Hades used. _Then again she is dating one...so it would have rubbed off on her. _

Percy marvelled at how professional Katie was she pulled out the black dagger, Harry had given her and slammed it through the ring and the box the ring was contained in. To make sure the dagger worked perfectly in Greek Katie chanted "Πνεύμα θραύσμα πάει στην κόλαση!" The ring screamed as the spectral face of Voldemort was sucked into the dagger and into the underworld. Katie stared at the two sons of Hades and Poseidon. "You learn a thing or two from a boyfriend who sends people to hell." Harry shrugged.

Unbeknownst to him Voldemort screamed in agony as the soul shard was destroyed. _Two down five to go. _Was the thought that penetrated the minds of the light and dark warriors.

Πνεύμα θραύσμα πάει στην κόλαση- Spirit shard go to hell.


	14. Bye bye soul shards

The prisoner

Chapter fourteen: Bye bye soul shards

The next morning, Harry, Nico and Percy strode ran down the hallway heading for the Headmistresses office. The students kept out of their way as they felt the combined auras of death emanating from Harry and Nico.

They slid to a stop outside the stone gargoyle and screamed several sweets and after Nico shouted Daime bars, the statue moved. The three demigods hurtled up the stairs and flung the door open. Inside the office were several ministry officials who whipped out their wands as Nico, Percy and Harry stormed into the room.

"GET OUT! PRIVATE MINISTRY BUISNESS!" Screamed one of the officials, Harry smirked and pulled out his Stygian Iron sword and held it to his throat and concentrated. "In that box...is a locket Nico. Get it." Nico gripped the box "We are looking for some artefacts that should not exist. I believe that one of said artefacts is in this box." The ministry official growled at the boy. "Fine...if it coincides with what we are looking for...then."

Harry transformed partially into his Ghost rider form "None of you leave here alive. Unless you give us what we want." Nico rifled through the box and pulled out the locket "Thank you..." Suddenly the ministry official dived at them "THAT BELONGS TO ME!" He yelled madly.

SMACK! The official went straight into the stone floor off the office landing face first. Harry grinned "Simple trajectory and common sense." With that he unleashed a hellfire blast the officials who dropped Dumbledore's possessions and dove for cover.

Katie was waiting for them outside the gargoyle, her eyes narrowed at Harry's smoking left side and the faint embers of flame on his left hand. "What did you do babe?" She growled making Percy dive behind the suit of armour and Nico to melt into the shadows whilst Harry had the decency to look abashed.

"I may or may not have gone all spectre of death on the poor schmucks upstairs looking for the artefacts." Katie stepped into Harry's space, pulled him close and then using a transfigured rolling pin crashed it against her boyfriend's skull. "YOU BLOODY IDIOT! HOW CAN YOU BE SO...SO..."

"So damn infuriating and hot headed but still remain hopelessly and emphatically in love with you?" Finished Harry, causing Katie to smack him again and kiss him soundly. "Not what I was going to say but in essence yes."

During the space of the two weeks Harry and Nico had been in England with Percy who may or may not have snuck out. They had managed to get up a rather effective rumour mill. Who knew that a Greek shadow spell on some well known death eaters could give you the locations of what you needed very easily.

Goblins on the other hand were very helpful...just grease their palms with gold before you go a thieving and grease 'em again as you leave it was as simple as that. Now Harry, Percy and Nico had all the soul fragments save for the one in his head and Nagini. The Order of the Phoenix had learnt of the quadruples skills in sabotage and investigation.

"What have you four been doing?" Growled Moody, his hands gripping his staff, Harry smirked coldly "Erasing Voldemorts existence from the face of the earth." There were several gasps at the name being said.

"Jeez, scared of a name? Seems like this guy is winning this war if you can't say his name, anyhow we've been destroying his anchors to the human realm." Explained Nico sardonically, Harry couldn't help but laugh neither could Percy, but Katie managed to regain her composure only for her to glower at Mrs. Weasley.

"You children don't need to concern yourself with the war...Just concentrate on doing..." Nico had his sword out and held it towards Mrs. Weasley. "Don't concern ourselves?" He snarled unleashing the aura of fear that Hades could emit. "With your attitude woman, we are fucked. WE ARE DOING SOMETHING!" He snarled.

"Enough Nico...She needs to get that at least three more times before she gets the message." Said Harry as he placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Harry...you used to be such a well behaved boy what happened?" Questioned Mrs. Weasley turning red slightly at Harry's harsh statements, Harry fixed her with a dark stare and began to slowly transform himself.

"Mrs. Weasley, prison changes you..."He turned to the Aurors and other combative elements of the Order "...We need to get Voldemort out in the open here. We can't prolong this conflict, we need to finish him now. To do that we'll destroy his soul shards and issue a challenge, when he shows you need to neutralise his snake...that's our goal."

Moody cackled madly "Finally someone agrees with me. I'll muster our allies and we will plan the end game. You four destroy the soul shards. Dismissed." With that the order filed out of the office in the West Wing. Harry took Katie by then hand and together they melted into the shadows and re-emerged in front of the Room of Requirement. Nico and Percy shortly followed and Nico had the black sack with the Horcruxes in.

The four entered the room to reveal an enormous expanse "Perfect to destroy the soul shards." Commented Percy which was accompanied by nods and grunts, Nico handed out the shards and all four scattered.

"Πνεύμα θραύσμα πάει στην κόλαση!" Shouted the three demigods and legacy, as the fragments were destroyed Voldemort screamed in pure agony. As a result of this seven Death Eaters died due to trying to aid their Lord.

_Four down one to go. _


	15. Voldy goes moldy and a new threat reveal

The prisoner

Chapter fifteen: Voldemort goes mouldy and a new threat is revealed

It was organised chaos at Hogwarts. Though how chaos can be organised was a questionable thing in Percy's eyes as he head counted the last of the first years into one of the secret panic rooms hidden in the bowls of the castle.

Each of the houses had a set of panic rooms used for when the castle was under attack from a vastly superior force. For now was a good example, for the last three months was a prime example of organised chaos.

Every week at a random time Dumbledore would activate the alarm signifying an attack on the school and everyone hurried to the panic rooms aside from those in fifth, sixth and seventh years that were willing to fight alongside the teachers, the demi-gods and the Order of the Phoenix.

Harry's forehead began to itch and burn furiously with every passing day and his visions were becoming more and more frequent. With help from Nico, Harry had been able to create sufficiently powerful mental shields to keep the false visions out.

Whilst Harry was focusing on his mental warfare with Voldemort, Nico, Percy and Katie had utilised Nico's shadow travelling ability and with the Order Members launched several raids into Death Eater hideouts capturing and killing several dozen and catching a two members of the inner circle such as Dolohov and McNair. Meanwhile Fenrir Greyback had met his demise with a silver dart charm from Remus Lupin who had been on a raid with Moody, Sirius and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Now the klaxons rang out in earnest as Harry and Nico detected numerous thunderous bangs and a high pitched cackling echoed throughout the grounds. Voldemort had apparently broken the gates and weakened the wards enough to allow apparition onto the grounds. Harry scrambled to a window to see a horde of people along with several Death Eaters, Trolls and Voldemort himself standing nearly three hundred meters away from the castle.

"All students willing to fight alongside the Order of The Phoenix and the side of the light are welcome." Declared Dumbledore as the First to Forth years filed past him towards the panic rooms. Harry looked to Nico, Percy and Katie and they got their weapons ready.

Harry walked out the front doors of Hogwarts with Nico and Percy flanking him. "So Potter, come to die?" Hissed Voldemort from the back of the Dark mob who jeered and laughed at the Dark Lord's statement, Harry and Nico smiled very dark smiles at the Death Eaters and the Snatchers.

The snatchers were the rather uncivilised mob created to mob muggleborn witches and wizards. "Nope, just come to watch you fuckers dine in hell." Harry succumbed to the power of the Ghost Rider and erupted into the form with the full fury of a hellish storm.

"SERVE ME!" Shouted Nico ramming his sword into the earth which cracked open around him revealing various eras of soldiers mainly from WWII or Roman Britain, "It seems you've gotten better at resurrecting an army cousin." Stated Percy who gulped slightly at the sight of the undead soldiers.

"GET THEM!" Screamed Voldemort and with that the Snatchers and Death Eaters charged across the field to get past the line of defence and into the castle to rape, pillage and kill anyone who stood against them. Harry smirked and ignited hellfire in his hands and pulled his sword into one hand and chain into the other causing them to glow red then white hot from the flames emitted from his hands.

"Percy, a storm would be nice." Percy nodded and flung his arms wide and almost as if he was a conductor a storm blew in. Hurricane force winds raced across the grounds picking and throwing Snatchers and Death Eaters alike from side to side and inadvertently speeding up non-hostile spells so they impacted the oncoming force with lethal force.

Harry revelled in the slaughter stygian iron sword stabbing and slashing and chain whipping, crashing and dismembering all that came within three feet of him. Three Death Eaters were clove clean in half as the whip cut through them. "GET OVER HERE!" Harry growled throwing his chain through another two and yanking them towards him.

"AVADA KEDAVRA! AVADA KEDAVRA! AVADA KEDAVRA!" Screamed Voldemort in frustration as he entered the battle. The three killing curses slammed into Harry in quick succession the first weakened the unnatural hellfire aura around him. The second forced him back into his human form and the third took the boys life as the curse naturally should have done.

As Harry fell to the floor, Katie screamed in anguish as Percy and Nico snarled in anger forcing the storm to increase and more undead soldiers to rise from the ground. Katie raised her shield and sword as she began to hack, slice and slash any Death Eaters that came her way. Katie decapitated Rabastan Lestrange and eviscerated Rodolphus Lestrange whilst Neville grabbed Harry's sword and swung wildly at Nagini who had at this point detached herself from Voldemort and was slithering her way towards the valiant defenders who were slowly being pushed back by the unrelenting flurry of killing curses by the Death Eaters.

The snatchers had by now fled the fight as Amelia Bones and the loyal aurors apparated into the battle. Meanwhile Harry woke up in a white expanse and standing in the vast expanse were Lily, James, Hades, Poseidon, Hectate, Thanatos, Sammael and Zarathos. "Welcome to limbo, Harry." Stated Thanatos causing Harry to smirk at the angel of death.

"Shouldn't I be dead?" Asked Harry causing the immortals to fall about laughing "Not unless you wish to be...Anyhow you are here because your powers are too vast for being a demigod and you are slowly turning into a god. Thus we give you a choice." Explained Sammael, Harry nodded and Zarathos cut in.

"You can either die or go back. However if you go back, you must either sacrifice your soul and become the ghost rider or sacrifice your ghost rider powers and become a demigod." Harry calculated his choices.

"Will, I have both of my godly parents strengths and weaknesses?" The god nodded and Harry made up his mind "I want to remain a demigod." Sammael and the others nodded and began to chant.

"Son we are proud of you." Said James and Lily as Harry began to dissolve into light "Oh and tell Katie we would like her as a daughter-in-law." Harry nodded just as he dissolved completely he heard Hades and Poseidon call out "Tell Nico/Percy they are on our minds and good work."

"HARRY POTTER IS DEAD! SURRENDER AND YOU SHALL SURVIVE! LORD VOLDEMORT KEEPS HIS PROMISES!" Shouted Voldemort at the weathered and battered defenders of Hogwarts. Harry's body had been reluctantly left on the grounds during the hasty retreat along with the bodies of the fallen Death Eaters, Snatchers and Trolls. Suddenly during the speech the clouds darkened and lightning crackled, rain began to lash down as the wind began to scream and the earth began to shake.

Harry twitched as his soul reconnected with his body, as if he was rising from the dead (which he technically was) Harry summoned his sword "Hey Voldemort, father says he'll see you soon." With that Harry grabbed summoned his sword wandlessly and began to spin. Harry grabbed his stygian iron sword in his right hand and calmly sliced through Voldemorts neck like a hot knife through butter.

As Voldemort fell to the floor all Death Eaters began to scream in pain as the Dark Mark faded from their arms and claimed their lives. As the screams reached Harry's ears, black started to roll in and he had a vision.

_A boat was in the ocean. It was a cruise ship. On the ship was a horde of monsters and renegade demigods but one in particular that caught his eye. This boy stood in capris shorts and a white polo shirt with a double edged sword made of celestial bronze and tempered steel. 'Luke Castellan, son of Hermes.' Harry thought as Luke knelt before a coffin Harry's heart froze._

_The coffin was ornate gold with a hint of frost on it. Inscribe in gold in a language older than greek inscribed on the side of the coffin Harry didn't require a genius to decipher it "Kronos, Lord of Time." He whispered before blacking out._


	16. New objective save the world no biggy

The prisoner

Chapter sixteen: New goal save the world...no problem

Harry woke up in a pool of sweat. He was shaking so hard and sweating so much he looked like he had pissed himself. '_Look at the stars in this midnight hour all I need is a kiss from the Eiffel tower.' _Harry thought as he picked himself up off the hospital bed which he had been placed in.

Seeing no-one else was around he fell into the shadows and vanished from the room. Harry reappeared in the Gryffindor common room and crept up behind Katie and wrapped his arms around her waist causing her to jump.

"Harry! You're out the hospital?" She shouted wrapping her arms around him and kissing him soundly. Harry snorted at the hospital comment "I don't like hospitals. Plus I have some bad news." Harry whispered to Katie. Nico and Percy came downstairs from the boys common room to hear the words 'bad news.'

"What is it brother?" Both Percy and Nico asked together, Harry smiled grimly at the pair "Had a dream and you don't need to know the details right now only this shit but only larger consequences." Percy didn't understand but Nico nodded.

"I don't quite follow Harry." Percy said causing Katie to sigh and look at her cousin. "Basically fuck saving a country, we have civilisation to save..."Their eyes widened and couldn't resist a snort when Harry summed it up "No big deal." Katie dashed upstairs and grabbed a hasty bag of clothes, ambrosia and nectar along with her sword and shield.

Katie made it to the common room as Harry slid down the stairs drawstring bag on his back, leather bike jacket on and open with his swords and chain wrapped around his waist. "You've changed slightly baby...can't place my finger on it." She said pulling Harry to her.

"Great power comes great responsibility and great risks to be corrupted. When I died, I could have sacrificed my soul and kept my skull powers or got rid of them and kept my demigod powers. I chose you and to be human..." Harry explained in rumbling whisper. "With great powers also come with a great need to take a nap."

"It's great power comes great responsibility Nico." Percy commented but Harry shut the argument up before it could begin. "Percy it is your prophecy not mine...Anyhow we need to burn distance." Nico said and with that the four demigods left the common room their destination America.

Sirius and Remus were in the main hall decked out in the most muggle clothing they had, in this case it was t-shirts, jeans and boots. On their backs were rucksacks. "Running off to save another country prongslet? This time we are coming along as friends of your parents and legal guardians." Harry nodded "First I need to find out my financial situation."

A quick illegal portkey to Gringotts and fifteen minutes with the goblins revealed that Harry was one of the richest kids in both the wizarding and muggle world. Harry quickly invested muggle money into companies such as Microsoft and Apple. Soon enough an international portkey and a few hours of waiting Harry, Katie, Sirius and Remus were legal immigrants and citizens of the United States of America.

The American Statue for sorcery was a lot more relaxed than the one in Britain but in America the rule was in essence please do not just cast spells just because you can. With a bit of help Sirius managed to acquire a four bed roomed apartment for the four of them which coincidently was opposite Percy's apartment.

Sally and her new boyfriend had just got back from the movies and came out onto the landing to see four newcomers entering the apartment. She cleared her throat and one of the men spun so fast he was a blur and in his hand were twin swords. "Keep away from us with those bats." Paul called out but the kid didn't listen. Sally concentrated on her ability to see through the mist "Put the swords away demigod there are no monsters here.

Harry let out a breath and holstered his weapons. "Harry something wrong?" Sirius said Harry nodded "Nothing to be concerned about Padfoot just a pure sight and her boyfriend." Katie looked at Harry and turned to face the redhead "Harry, she's got the same eyes as your half brother."

'Same eyes as your half brother.' Sally looked at the girl and her boyfriend. "Who are you? I'm Sally, Sally Jackson and this is my boyfriend Paul Blowfis." Remus snorted "Blowfish?" Paul grinned at the comment "You are the third to say that. The first was my step-son, the second his father and you."

"Mrs. Jackson are you related to Percy Jackson?" Sally's eyes narrowed at the question. "I am...why do you ask?" Katie grinned and flicked her hand and the dying flowers surged to life "Daughter of Demeter. Kid in black is my bone headed boyfriend son of James and Lily Potter who were possessed by Hades and Poseidon." Sally's eyes widened.

"Anyhow welcome to America and would you like some coffee?"


End file.
